The Virginia Tech (VT) Post-baccalaureate Research and Education Program (PREP) will provide biomedical and behavioral sciences-based research-oriented laboratory experiential work opportunity and developmental activities for underrepresented minority post-baccalaureate scholars (URMPS). The 12-24-month PREP will take advantage of VT's leadership in basic and applied sciences including computational biology, molecular biology, genomics, and in biomedical engineering and psychology to provide URMPS experiences that will increase their potential and likelihood of success in graduate school. We propose, as our primary objective, to recruit five scholars annually for a total of 25 VT PREP scholars who will participate in developmental activities that will help them pursue research careers in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Each VT PREP scholar will participate in one or more enrichment activities that will include seminars, courses at the undergraduate and graduate levels, workshops, helping with course instruction and discussion forums. Additionally, 75 to 80% of each scholar's time will involve participation as a laboratory specialist in a mentored research activity in an exemplary research environment under the guidance and supervision of nationally and internationally reputed VT faculty. The proposed research mentors will include two University Distinguished Professors and leaders in the biomedical and behavioral sciences communities who have won acclaim for advising, teaching and research excellence. The participating faculty are well-funded, have excellent student training records, and have research programs of strong national and international reputation. We anticipate the following quantifiable and qualitative outcomes from implementation of the VT PREP objectives: 1) An increased proportion of applications from minority applicants to pursue graduate education in the biomedical and behavioral sciences at VT 2) An increased awareness of Virginia Tech graduate programs and the positive environment the university has developed for minorities; 3) 75 to 100% of the VT PREP scholars will pursue graduate studies in biomedical and behavioral sciences at VT and other major research institutions 4) As a result of the supplemental learning activities, PREP scholars will increase their average scores on standardized tests including the GRE and will be more independent, a characteristic essential for succeeding in graduate school. The VT PREP program will take advantage of highly successful summer-internship, undergraduate and graduate scholarship and assistantship programs in diverse disciplines that are coordinated by the VT Minorities Academic Opportunities Program (MAOP). The expressed interest of the University President, Provost and faculty in increasing diversity among student population and faculty and the development of different programs to achieve this goal make this PREP timely.